The Malawi ICEMR will be administered from two offices: one at Michigan State University (MSU), and the other at the center of the research activities, the Malaria Alert Centre (a research affiliate of the University of Malawi College of Medicine), in Blantyre, Malawi. Dr. Terrie Taylor, the Program Director (Administration) will lead the Administrative Core. She divides her time between Malawi (January-June) and Michigan (July- December). The MSU office will be responsible for the overall fiscal management, all travel arrangements (domestic/US and international) and for coordinating ICEMR teleconferences. The Blantyre office will be responsible for fiscal management of the subcontract that supports 26 team members in Blantyre + 40 field workers across three different field sites. In addition, the local human resource management, procurement, and program management activities will be centered in the Blantyre office. A redundant system for Internet access is another responsibility of the Blantyre Administrative Core; maintaining functional Internet access is critically important for the electronic data capture that is the backbone of the field-based data collection activities, and for the frequent teleconferences that are important for coordinating the Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the monthly Steering Committee meetings, the regular Core and Project team meetings, for writing the annual Progress Reports (and developing the attendant budgets), for organizing the twice yearly meetings of the Scientific Advisory Group (SAG) (one face- to-face, one virtual), and for facilitating communications within the ICEMR, between ICEMRs, and with the NIH. In Years 3-7 of ICEMR 2.0, the Administrative Core will coordinate the application process for Special Projects, including internal review by the ICEMR Steering Committee, and external review by the SAG. The Administrative Core will work with the Special Project awardees to ensure that the projects have the appropriate regulatory approvals, and that the work is carried out in a fiscally-responsible manner.